The present invention relates to a stimulative agent and a stimulative perfume composition and, in particular, to the stimulative agent and the stimulative perfume composition which gives a mental stimulative effect by inhaling the evaporated effective ingredient.
The stress in modem society is expressed with various kinds physiological, psychological modes such as the psychosomatic disease of depression. However, the expression for these modes does not necessarily reach a morbid condition. Accordingly, for such modes there is a limit to antidepressant drugs that the supervising physician can use. Also, the general use for drugs such as oral administration or injection administration becomes a new stress. The antidepressant drugs cannot be used for healthy persons. Those who want a stimulative effect in daily life generally use substances such as coffee and cigarettes. However, if these are habitually used, bodily damage may occur.
Thereupon, in conventional aroma therapy, the stimulative effect is obtained by using a certain kind of natural essential oil that has an awakening effect. This has an advantage that it does not add new stress to the human body.
However, selection of the essential oil the stimulative effect is by the empirical judgment of an expert. Since essential oils that show both a stimulative effect and a sedative effect also exist, the effect in essential oils is not clear. Further big individual differences for manifestation of the effect have been observed. The differences are caused by the natural essential oil in aroma therapy which consists of various complicated ingredients. These natural essential oils were not complete as a stimulative agent and a stimulative perfume composition. Thereupon, the ingredient having stimulative effect needs be found which will obtain a universal stimulative effect. Then, the effective amount of this ingredient was needed to be combined into perfume composition. From such a background, for example, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei. 1-254629 reported that a fraction ingredient of lemon oil obtained by the distillation under reduced pressure has the effect that uplifts the conscious standard. Also, the patent publication reported that the awakening effect is obtained by evaporation followed by inhalation after addition of an effective amount of this fraction ingredient of lemon oil to a perfume. Also, in the Japanese Unexamination Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-172781, it is reported that completely pure 1,3-dimethoxy-5-methylbenzene solely shows the sedative effect. Further, a perfume composition including the effective amount of this compound is reported to have the sedative effect.
However, such a pure compound having an excellent stimulative effect is rarely known. Many aroma ingredients are required to find in consideration with the preference of the aroma. The stimulative agent and the stimulative perfume composition having excellent stimulative effect are required to develop by combinations of effective amounts.
The present invention is achieved in view of the foregoing prior art. An object of the present invention to provide a stimulative agent having an excellent stimulative effect. It is another object of the invention to provide a stimulative perfume composition having an excellent stimulative effect.
The present inventors have discovered that anisaldehyde which is one ingredient in essential oil of anise (Pimpinella anisum), has an excellent stimulative effect. Also, the present inventors have discovered that perfume compositions including an effective amount of anisaldehyde have the excellent stimulative effect. Furthermore, the inventors have discovered that the perfume composition including specific perfume added to this anisaldehyde has a more excellent stimulative effect.
Namely, a stimulative agent of the present invention comprises an anisaldehyde.
Also, a stimulative perfume composition of the present invention includes the anisaldehyde as an effective ingredient.
It is also preferable that the stimulative perfume composition of the present invention includes 0.01 wt % to 50 wt % of anisaldehyde in a stimulative perfume composition.
It is also preferable that the stimulative perfume composition of the present invention includes 1 wt % to 50 wt % of anisaldehyde in perfume ingredients of the stimulative perfume composition.
Also, in the present invention, it is also preferable that the stimulative perfume composition includes a perfume compound selected from the group consisting of cinnamic aldehyde, anethole, eugenol, carvone and heliotropin.
Also, in the stimulative perfume composition of the present invention, it is also preferable that a weight ratio of anisaldehyde to anethole is 1:10 to 1:1.
Also, in the stimulative perfume composition of the present invention, it is also preferable that a weight ratio of anisaldehyde to eugenol is 1:10 to 1:1.
Also, in the stimulative perfume composition of the present invention, it is also preferable that a weight ratio of anisaldehyde to cinnamic aldehyde is 1:10 to 1:1.
Also, in the present invention, it is also preferable that further the stimulative perfume composition includes a perfume composition selected from the group consisting of cinamon, star anise, clove and caraway.
Also, in the present invention, it is also preferable that further the stimulative perfume composition includes a perfume composition selected from the group consisting of pepper, cardamon and nutmeg.